


We Will Always Be A Light

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas!AU, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, i dont know i suck at tagging, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: listen i need someone to write a really nice and long christmas!au where harry and louis are 30 and have a cute daughter and maybe twin sons and of course it’s the day before school is over until january their daughter is stuck with making the little christmas tree cookies for her entire 3rd grade class and the entire family decides to help but it ends up being a total disaster with green frosting all over everyones faces and the countertops and harry has to clean it all up and the two little boys get into a massive m&m fight that were supposed to be used for the ornaments and louis joins in and ends up crushing chocolate into the wooden floor of their kitchen and harry just sits their shaking his head at this 35 year old goof still pretending to be 10 years old and wondering how he got so lucky</p><p>or  </p><p>the tomlinson-styles family christmas time i guess wee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Always Be A Light

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a pal of mine on tumblr so let me know what you think!
> 
> i tweaked a few things from the prompt! the daughter is in first grade and the sons are like 7 i think is what i said lol. also i added a few things to make it a bit longer! i hope it is alright pls enjoy!!!
> 
> also i was really proud of the names i made for the kids even though i didn't say their full names ever but the twins are Eli Xavier Tomlinson-Styles, Jace Ryan Tomlinson-Styles, and Frankie Joanne Tomlinson-Styles!

“You look really nice like that.” 

Harry grins at the sound of his husband’s voice, throwing the log into the fire place before standing up from his bent over position. He turns around to a pouting Louis which makes him laugh because how could a 34 year old man be so childish and cute? “Heeey. No staring.” The taller man insists, earning a laugh from Louis who throws his arms around Harry’s neck and pecks his lips. 

“I earned the right to stare on the day we got married. Sorry, babe.” His smile is wide and it reaches his eyes, making them crinkle the exact same way they did when they met sixteen years ago. “I believe our vows said something about till death do us part, not staring at my ass while I’m bent over.” Harry’s smile matches Louis’ as he slides his arms to wrap around his slim waist. They are pressed close together and the fire crackles a bit as it burns, their tall Christmas tree shining brightly in the corner of their living room. “I’m sure we can make a few exceptions, Harry.” Both of the men chuckle and press their lips together, the happiness so obvious that it was almost like it was floating in the air like a cloud. 

Their kiss is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and feet stomping on the ground. “Boys, I told you to get the snow off of your shoes outside! I just mopped the floor!” Harry insists, withdrawing himself from their embrace as he looks out of the threshold to see Eli pulling his hat off of his head while Jace is stomping his shoes on the floor, the ice and snow falling off of them and onto the floor. It melts quickly, leaving puddles all over. “Jace Ryan, what did I just say?!” He looks up and grins, completely ignoring Harry’s comment. “Dad, look! I lost a tooth at school today!” Jace’s small brown curls bounce as he runs to a now crouching Harry, his snow boots hitting the floor and leaving tracks. “Really? C’mon, smile then! Show me!” The small boy smiles wide, showing off the new gap taking the place of his front tooth. “Wow! Do you have it?” Jace nods while grinning, shoving his hand into his coat pocket and pulling out a small plastic bag. “Ms. Crawford put it in here for me!” 

Eli walks up behind Jace, obviously jealous that his brother had lost his tooth before him. “Hey buddy. How you doing?” Louis says when he walks out of the living room. The little frowning boy looks up at his father with blue eyes that are framed with long dark lashes. “My tooth didn’t come out today.” Louis smiles at him and ruffles his short brown hair. “It will at some point. Just gotta be patient.” Eli’s bottom lip juts out in a pout. “But Jace got to lose his today! And I don’t wanna be patient, I want to get money!” Sighing, Louis looks over at his husband who is helping Jace take his coat off, the little plastic bag with his tooth held tightly in his fist. He turns back to Eli, patting his back and leading him into the kitchen.

“Chin up, champ. Christmas is coming soon and I mean,” Louis looks back and then leans down close to Eli, talking in a quiet voice. “Who really cares about a tooth, yeah?” Eli whips his head around to look at his dad, smiling and nodding. “Yeah, you’re right, dad.” A grin erupts over his face as he turns around to fix the boys a snack while Eli slides into his chair. Harry and Jace walk into the kitchen while grinning. “Where’s Frankie, boys?” Harry asks, pulling a chair out for Jace to slide onto. “Oh, she went out back and is playing in the snow.” Both of the older men sigh, Harry going to the backdoor of the house while Louis’ stays in the kitchen with the boys.  
The cold frosty air hits Harry’s face as he opens the door, seeing the tiny girl laying on her back making a snow angel in her bright pink coat. “Frankie, love, come inside!” Harry calls to her, squinting his eyes as the snowflakes fly in his face. Her head flies up and her pout is visible from where Harry is. “But daddy, I’m playin’!” The green eyes man can’t help but smile as he shakes his head, motioning her to come in. “Sorry, babe, you have to come in.” He hears her whine in protest as she pushes herself up, walking into the house with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Hey peanut!” Louis says in his chirpy voice when he sees Frankie pulling off her coat and throwing it on the floor. Her long brown hair has bits of snow in it when she pulls her hat off, tossing it on top of her jacket. Harry picks both of them up and shakes his head at his blue eyed husband before taking them to the closet. “How was school?” Louis asks as he sits down three cups of juice on the table. The twins both start talking quickly, telling their father all about a boy named Jeremy who brought toy cars in for show and tell. “That’s cool! How about you, peanut?” Louis asks Frankie, calling her the nickname he has called her since she was born.  
“Good.” She says, nodding and setting her juice down before looking up at Louis. “We talked about the Christmas party.” Louis smiles at her and nods, “Yeah? What about it?” Harry walks into the room with a smile, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down next to Frankie and Eli. “Well, I told them I’d bring cookies for the whole class.” Harry looks at Louis, both of them furrowing their eyebrows before turning back to Frankie. Louis’ voice is soft and hesitant when he says, “Peanut…we didn’t make cookies for your whole first grade class.” 

She crinkles her nose then smiles, batting her eyelashes. “Oh, well..it isn’t that hard is it?” Louis sighs and looks over at Harry. Their eyes meet, locking blue and green together and it’s almost like Harry can read his husband’s mind. Harry licks his lips and nod, standing up and grabbing his keys off of the hook. “I’ll go get the stuff to make them. Turn the oven on and order some pizza.” Eli and Jace cheer and high-five each other happily while Frankie hops off of her chair and runs to Harry, hugging his legs because that’s really all she can reach. “Thank you, daddy!” Harry smiles and almost fold himself in half when he leans over, pecking the top of her head. “Welcome, love. I’ll be quick.” She grins and nods as he leaves, waving goodbye to his family before heading out the door. 

Louis turns the oven on while he has his shoulder holding his phone to his ear. “Um, yes, could I have 2 large pepperoni pizzas with-“ He’s cut off by the sound of Frankie whining, “Daaady, I want hawaiian pizza!” “Hold on just a second please,” Louis says to the lady on the phone, putting his hand over the receiver as he turns to her. “Frankie, no one likes Hawaiian pizza except you.” “But I want Hawaiian pizza!” She insists, pouting up at Louis and he can’t help but think about how she looks just like Harry. (He also thinks about how he wishes she weren’t so damn cute.) With a defeated sigh, he uncovers the receiver and begins to talk. “Hell, I’m sorry but can I change that order to one large pepperoni pizza and a small Hawaiian pizza as well. Yes..alright, thank you.” He hangs up the phone and looks at Frankie, who smiles big and almost skips away happily. Letting out another sigh, Louis shakes his head in disbelief at how she has both of them wrapped around her little tiny fingers. “Damn kid.” He mumbles and chuckles a bit.  
“Get off of me!” Jace yells from the living room. Louis hurries in there to see Eli on top of him, tugging his brother’s curly hair. “Eli Xavier!” Louis says in a raised voice, both of the boys turning to him. His hands are on his hips and his eyebrows are raised as he stares at them. “Why are you fighting?” “’Cos Jace called me a tosser!” The blue eyed man’s eyes widen and he looks at his son. “You’re 7 years old, how do you even know what that means?” Jace’s bottom lip quivers a bit before he blushes, looking away from his angry father. “I don’t..I heard Dad say it to Uncle Niall when he came over the other day.” 

Louis lets out a sigh and pushes his hair back, licking his lips. “Well don’t say it. Next time I hear it, you’re in trouble. Now go change into some old clothes because we’re making these cookies as a family.” Both of the boys nod and run to the steps, fighting their way up to their bedroom. The front door pushes open and Louis looks down at his watch to see that half an hour had passed already. He hurries over to see Harry with the pizzas balanced in one hand and bags of baking supplies in the other. The blue eyed man hurries over to his husband and takes the pizzas from him. 

“Miss me?” Harry asks before pecking Louis’ cheek and walking into the kitchen, setting all of the stuff onto the counter. Louis trails behind him and sets the pizzas on the table. “More than you’ll ever know.” He snorts before calling out, “Dinners here!” to the kids.

The sound of three pairs of feet running down the stairs comes soon after. Frankie’s the first into the kitchen, grinning wide as she reaches for the smaller pizza. “Nope!” Louis said, pointing to the bathroom. “Wash your hands.” Harry chuckles from where he is, grabbing plates for everyone as the kids shuffle into the bathroom. “I’ll start making the dough while you guys eat.” Harry says while setting the plates on the table. Louis turns to protest because Harry needs to eat too, but he’s cut off by the tall curly haired man’s lips pressed to his. The kiss is soft and quick but it still brings the biggest smiles to their faces. 

“Ewww!” A high pitched voice squeals, making both of the men turn to see Frankie with a crinkled nose, her long brown hair draping against her shoulders. “Let me plait your hair, peanut.” “After I eat, daddy.” Snorting, Louis shrugs and watches Harry start mixing ingredients on the other side of the room, watching the way his tattoo covered tattoos look as he stirs. The blue eyed man’s thoughts are interrupted almost instantly though. “Dad can I have some pop?” The twins say almost in unison when they walk out of the bathroom. Louis nods and walks to the fridge, getting some while the kids start getting pizza. 

“Ew, pineapple on pizza?” “Leave me alone!” “Aw is the little baby getting mad?” “Shut up, Jace!” The twins laugh and Louis looks around the fridge door at his kids, raising his eyebrows. “If you don’t stop fighting, you’ll drink milk.” They all go silent and start to eat their pizza, the room completely quiet except for Harry’s soft laughs because of course Harry thinks it’s hilarious that the kids are so intimidated by Louis. 

By the time they finish dinner, the whole family realizes that the thing about baking cookies with Harry is that he might be a bit of a perfectionist. It’s almost like the family is an army about to head out for war (it only seems that way since Harry is taking it very seriously) and Louis can’t help but chuckle when he imagines the kids army crawling past an angry Harry. His chuckle is cut short when Harry gives him a stern look although it is obvious he wants to laugh along with his partner. “Alright. I cut out exactly 40 tree cookies. They are all baked and I expect them to stay intact..boys.” Harry shoots a look at the twins who are grinning before he continues. “We’re going to frost all of them green and everyone can use m&m’s, sprinkles, and mini chocolate chips. You can all start while I clean up this mess.” He motions to the dirtied counter tops and bowls. The rest of the family shuffles off to the table, everyone taking their seats.

Frankie perches on top of a chair while sitting on her knees, grabbing the package of green frosting. “Daddy, none of it will come it!” She insists while squeezing it tightly in her small fists. When Louis turns, she points it at him and shakes it. “See? It won’t wo-“ A long string of green frosting shoots out onto Louis’ face (and maybe on the wall a bit too but they all ignore that.) Louis slowly wipes the frosting off of his cheek and eyelids, forcing a weak smile. “It’s okay, just a bit of frosting. C’mon, let’s get a move on; it’s already 7.” The twins are laughing under their breath as they both coat their cookies with the icing. 

“Peanut, you shouldn’t do it like that..” Louis suggests when he looks over and sees the little girl just squirting green frosting all over the cookies and table. Her eyebrows knit together and she doesn’t look up, continuing to completely lather all of her cookies in the icing. “Love, maybe you should slow down a bit..” He reaches for the package but she whines and pushes him away, sending tons of frosting all over Louis and his shirt once again. Gasping, he stands up and raises his voice. “Frankie!” Her eyes are wide and her mouth is in a perfect ‘o’ while she looks her father up and down. “I’m sorry, daddy! Please don’t be mad!” 

Louis sighs and shakes his head, reaching over and taking the frosting from her. “How about you stick to the decorating part, yeah?” Frankie smiles and nods, happily gripping a handful of chocolate chips from their own separate bowl and throwing them onto a few cookies. “Fra-..you know what, just go for it.” Louis says before grabbing the wet wash cloth that Harry hands to him with a smile. “That shirt’s down for, babe.” “Well good thing it is yours.” Harry rolls his eyes and leans in to peck his husbands cheek, only to get a line of green frosting swiped against his face. “Looooou!” He whines, earning a giggle from Louis. The smaller man winks and walks back to sit with the kids, looking at their cookies and nodding. “Looking good, little ones.” “I’m not little!” Jace insists but Louis chuckles, reaching over and grabbing an m&m. “I’ve got decades on you, smalls.” The curly haired boy crinkles his nose and whines, “Dad, don’t call me that!” Louis rolls his eyes as he pops the candy into his mouth, chewing on it. Eli laughs at his twin’s whine under his breath, but it obviously wasn’t quiet enough since Jace turns to him angrily, shoving his hand into the bowl of m&m’s and throwing them at his twin brother’s face. 

Eli gasps, picking up some m&m’s as well and throwing them back in his face. The cycle continues until m&m’s are everywhere, Frankie now joined in on the fight although she throws more frosting which splatters all over the walls and floor along with the god only knows how many smashed m&m’s. Louis tries to grab one of the kids but only ends up with even more frosting in his hair. “You know what..” Louis says before grabbing the tiny candies and beginning to throw them at the boys. “Daddy’s on my team! I’m gonna win!” Jace and Eli quickly turn to each other and high five before grabbing the package of frosting they were using and squirting it at their father and sister while laughing loudly.  
Off on the other side of the room, Harry dries his hands off on a dry rag with a huge smile plastered on his face. Yeah, he should be mad because his kitchen is completely and totally destroyed and the cookies aren’t even finished yet but this moment is almost…perfect. And Harry can’t help but feel lucky that he was the one who married this almost 35 year old goof who’s smiling wide as he crushes chocolate into the hard wood floor, throwing Eli over his shoulder while pumping his fist in the air victoriously. Their daughter is standing on a chair, green frosting in her hair while she cheers along with him. “Nooooo!” Jace yells as he hits Louis’ back while trying to get him to “surrender” and Harry knows he should be worried about how in the hell he is going to get all of these stains of the kids clothes and the damned cookies but he just can’t, he’s too happy to worry about any of those trivial things because watching his family smile the way they all are right now is really all Harry could have ever asked for.

Harry’s thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of his daughter tugging on his shirt with a wide smile. “Daddy come play with us!” She pleads, green icing coating her face. Harry shakes his head and pats the top of hers. “Nah, I’ll sit this one out. I’m gonna get the camera though, alright?” 

Within minutes, Harry is setting Frankie on Louis’ lap with the boys on either side of them while snapping a picture of his smiling family. “You’re all so cute.” He coos happily, looking at them over his camera. “Harry, come get your arse in this picture.” Louis insists making the kids giggle but Harry shakes his head, snapping more pictures of them. “It’s time for the kids to go get pajamas on. Baths too!” They all groan including Louis but they listen, walking up the stairs to their rooms. 

“Let me see the camera, baby.” Louis says as he takes it from Harry’s hands, looking through the pictures with a wide grin. “I like these. Too bad you aren’t in them; they could be a Christmas card or something.” Harry shrugs and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist so that his chest is pressed to the smaller man’s back. “Can’t wait until the kids are asleep.” He murmurs into his ear, licking a little bit of frosting off of his cheek. Louis jumps at the feeling with a crinkled nose but Harry just chuckles and presses a kiss there. “Wanna lick this frosting off of you.”

Louis fucking giggles and turns the camera to face them, chirping out a tiny “Smile!” Instead, Harry kisses his cheek again and Louis grins as he snaps a picture of the two of them, turning the camera to examine it. “I look horrid!” He groans but Harry rolls his eyes and his hips, pressing his very prominent hard on into Louis’ ass. “Proof that you don’t.”  
“Down,tiger. I’ve got to change and then we both have to clean the kitchen and decorate the cookies first.” Louis chuckles, turning to face Harry. “But maybe I can suck you off really quick after the kitchen is cleaned up.” Harry smiles wide and pecks his husband’s cute little nose. “I love you.” Louis grins and raises his eyebrows a bit before starting to walk out of the kitchen and up the steps. “Of course you do. I’m amazing.” Harry watches him walk away until he stops in the middle of the door way, looking back over his shoulder at the green eyed man. “Oh and, I might happen to love you too.” A small grin spreads across his face as he walks out and yeah, Harry is right; he’s pretty god damn lucky.


End file.
